


A Ravishing

by nisiedraws



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Blood Drinking, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws





	A Ravishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).




End file.
